ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariah Lopez
' '''Mariah Eve Lopez' is a professional wrestler of Mexican-Caucasian descent who is signed to Premium Championship Wrestling under her real name. She is mainly known for her time in Premium Womens Wrestling where she was the first and only PWW Joshi Champion. Mariah is known for being the cousin of Danielle, Enrique and Phillip Lopez, as well as being the cousin in-law of James Baker and Ashley Rose, effectively making her a part of the Baker-Lopez wrestling family tree. Wrestling Career 'Training and Independent Circuit' After a series of career choices that did not pan out. Mariah decided it was time to try to get into the professional wrestling industry. Having already seen the success that her family members have had. She reached out to her cousin Phillip, but Phillip turned her down. Her next option was to be trained by Danielle, who was in a similar spot to Mariah's when she started. Danielle agreed and immediately began training Mariah without any help from Da Xtreme Wrestling Academy. Shortly after being signed by PWW, she took some bookings in the independent circuit. Her first match was for the California Wrestling Alliance, defeating Karlee Ramirez with the Lopez Special. She competed in a few more matches, defeating Wendy Gomez, Selena Static and Airel Mendoza. She also had a match against her younger sister Mariella, and defeated her with the Spanish Hang Time. 'Premium Womens Wrestling (2011 - 2012)' 'Debut and Rise to Stardom' After completing her training. Danielle recommended to both Terrell Ryder and Jane Isis to sign Mariah, in order to at least see if she has any potential. Mariah had a tryout match for the promotion. She impressed Terrell and Jane and in turn, they gave Mariah a contract. Terms of the deal are unknown. While she is in PWW, she will continue to train with Danielle to give her a better grasp on what she needs to improve on. On the fourth episode of Sunday Night Knockout, Mariah went one on one with Angelina Michaels in a dark match which took place before the show, and got the win when she made Angelina tap out to the Lopez Special. Later on in the show, she had an interview with Lacey Milton, discussing things about PWW and even how she wants her career to go. On the fifth episode of Knockout, Mariah went one on one with Ariel Walker in her first match on live television. Mariah got the victory when she made Ariel tap out to The Lopez Special, making her undefeated with two wins and zero losses. On the seventh episode of Knockout, Mariah went go one on one with Eva Morales in a first round match up in a puroresu tournament to crown the first ever PWW Joshi Champion, and got the win when she made Eva submit to The Lopez Special. On the second episode of Saturday Night Bombshell, Mariah went go one on one with Jenna Martin in a second round match up in the PWW Joshi Championship Tournament, where the winner will advance to the finals, which is being held at Femme Fatale. The two had a back and forth match up, with Mariah emerging victorious by making Jenna submit to The Lopez Special. On the ninth episode of Knockout, Mariah went one on one with Japanese wrestling sensation, Kimi Sato, and got the win when she made Sato tap out to The Lopez Special. 'PWW Joshi Champion' At Femme Fatale, Mariah faced Heather Monroe where the winner will become the first ever PWW Joshi Champion, and she got the win via interference from Alisyn and Christina Fierce of Toxic. After the match, Alisyn and Christina attacked both her and Heather after the bell, with Mariah being laid out by The Killing Joke. On the first Bombshell of 2012, scheduled to air on January 7th, Mariah teamed up with Heather Monroe to face the Toxic combination of Alisyn and Christina Fierce in the main event of the show. The match ended in a double countout after the two teams were brawling with one another on the floor. The Toxic members left with the upperhand as Alisyn hit Mariah with the Killing Joke on the concrete floor in the crowd, while Christina kicked Heather's head into the turnbuckle. The next night on Knockout, Mariah got into a brawl with her sister Mariella, only for it to be broken up by PWW road agents, but Mariah wasn't alone on the conflict with Mariella as her cousin and trainer Danielle sided with Mariah and also is not happy with the Lopez family name being trashed by her. Later in the night, she along with The Battering Bitches were revealed to be behind the Be a Star video that played to cost The Ohio State Wrecking Crew a non-title match up against the Xtremely Lethal Ladies. On January 23rd, 2012. PWW closed and Mariah's Joshi Championship reign was short lived. 'Return to the Independent Circuit' Shortly after the closing of PWW, Mariah began to take bookings on the independent circuit. She faced fellow PWW alumnus Jenna Martin on February 17th for the Jersey Pro Wrestling Connection in New Jersey and got the win by making Jenna submit to The Lopez Special. Onn February 26th for Pro Wrestling USA's event in Los Angeles, California, Mariah teamed up with her cousin Danielle and Desiree Miles to take on fellow PWW alumnus' Morgan Simmons, Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez in a six woman tag team match. Mariah's team was victorious when her and Danielle hit Christina Perez with Welcome to the Emergency Room. 'Premium Championship Wrestling (2012 - Present)' On July 19th, 2012 at about 10PM Pacific Time, it was announced that Mariah had signed a contract with Premium Championship Wrestling. The news was broken through Mariah's camp, and was confirmed on her cousin Danielle's Twitter. This was a recommendation Danielle had sent for Terrell Ryder due to the talent she possessed in PWW, and he signed the young up and coming women's wrestler to the standard rookie contract since she technically is a rookie. She had a match on a House Show event that was on July 31st. She teamed up with Lexi Reiyne to face off against Stevie Fabulous and Jesse Wright. The two of them got the win. On the August 4th edition of Rapture, Mariah made an appearance. First, appearing alongside Lexi Reiyne and became a member of The Black Rose Mafia as they made Toxic retreat up the ramp. And she also appeared and wished Danielle good luck in her match against Michael Morrison. Her first PCW television match is unknown at the moment but she says she'll wait as long as she has to in order to fight in PCW. Personal Life Mariah was born on August 15th, 1987 to Luis Lopez (a professional landscaper) and Sarah Scott (a real-estate agent). When she was young, her parents got divorced and her mother died in a car accident not too long later. With her father not wanting any part of her. She lived with her Lopez family relatives which was her cousins Phillip, Enrique, Jose, Ricardo and Danielle while her sister Mariella was sent to a foster family. Prior to entering wrestling, Mariah was enrolled in Florida State University after getting a full ride due to being one of the very few who got a 4.0 grade point average in the school (Danielle accomplishing this feat a year later), where she got her business degree. She graduated from Abraham Lincoln High School in San Diego, California, and for most of her schooling. Her and Danielle went to the same school as they are only a year apart which is why they are very close to one another. Mariah is also known to have been in a ten month relationship with J.T. Banks. In January of 2011, they broke up after Mariah revealed to be a Lesbian but still remain friends. From there, she started dating Lisa Coles, a girl that she was involved with in college, which sparked the whole change. However, the couple split in February of 2012. Currently, she is in a relationship with fellow wrestler Jenna Martin which according to both, it has been going on for three months. At first, them dating were just rumors but after photos of them holding hands and hanging out at events surfaced, they confirmed that they were indeed a couple. Accomplishments *PCW Record: 1-0 *PWW Record: 6-0-1 *Overall Record: 12-4-0 *'PWW Power 10 Rankings:' **Week 1 (4th edition): 10th **Week 2 (5th edition): 7th **Week 3 (6th edition): Not Ranked *'Premium Top 20 Rankings:' **Week 1: 15th **Week 2: 11th **Week 3: 7th **Week 4: 5th **Week 5: 3rd **Week 6: 4th *1x PWW Joshi Champion (inagural and only champion) *2011 PWW Rookie of the Year (Nominated) *2011 Pro Wrestling Illustrated Up and Coming Women's Wrestler of the Year In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Lopez Special (Inverted Indian Deathlock)'' - Primary finisher **''Spanish Hang Time (Swanton Bomb)'' - secondary finisher **''Potential Brain Damage (High Roundhouse Kick to the Head)'' - secondary finisher; used as a tribute to her cousin *'Signature Moves' **Brainbuster DDT - adopted from J.T. Banks **Bridging German Suplex **Corkscrew 450 Splash - adopted from her cousin **Crane Kick **Nap Time (Sleeper Hold) **Running knee strike to the head **Scissors Kick *'Normal Moves' **Big Boot **Body Scissors **Clothesline **Cloverleaf **DDT **Diving Double Foot Stomp **Diving Leg Drop **Double Leg Slam **Dropkick **Facebuster **Facewash **Fisherman Buster **Frog Splash **Fujiwara Armbar **Hurricanrana **Kimura with neck scissors **Multiple Suplex Variations ***Belly to back ***Belly to belly ***Cradle ***Dragon ***German ***Half Nelson ***Half Nelson Exploder ***High-angle belly to back ***Northern Lights, sometimes with pinning bridge ***Pumphandle ***Sitout ***Sleeper ***T-Bone ***Triple rolling verticals **Neckbreaker **Octapus Stretch **Piledriver **Running leg drop, sometimes to the back of the opponent's neck **Russian leg sweep **Scissors Kick **Sharpshooter **Shining Wizard **Sit-out Double Underhook Powerbomb **STF *'Double Team Moves' **'With Danielle Lopez' ***Welcome to the Emergency Room (Potential Brain Damage (by Danielle) followed up with a Bridging German Suplex (Mariah) ***An Impactful Drop (Reverse STO (Mariah) / Jumping Enzuigiri (Danielle) combination) ***Double Dropkick ***Double Suplex ***Latinasault (Danielle) / Diving leg drop (Mariah) combination ***Russian Leg Sweep (Danielle) / Big Boot (Mariah) combination *'Entrance Music' **"Not Like the Other Girls" by The Rasmus (singles competition) - PWW and the Indy Circuit (2011 - 2012) **"The End Of The Line" by The Offspring (when with The Battering Bitches as The Lesbianic Experience) - PWW **'"Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson (PCW; 2012 - Present)' *'Nicknames' **'"The Mexican Princess"' **'"The Joshi Expert"' External Links Mariah's Official Website Mariah's Twitter Account Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Employees Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Mexican characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Characters from California Category:Wrestlers born in California Category:Face Character Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2011 Category:2012